


Shigaraki With a hat

by Kyoob_is_a_cube



Category: Llamas with Hats (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 2018 Llama in hats mentioned, Bad Writing, Crack, Crack Crossover, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Llama with hats parody, M/M, Meme, Mild Gore, Parody, Shigaraki steals hands, Yandere Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoob_is_a_cube/pseuds/Kyoob_is_a_cube
Summary: “And I turned his heart and lungs to dust.”Hawks let out an audible groan. “Shiggggy, that kills people.”





	Shigaraki With a hat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cry for help

Hawk should’ve expected to see this when he entered the LoV headquarters. He really should’ve buuuuuut… “Shiggggggggy…. There is a dead human in your base.”

Shigaraki looked at the body then did a double take at it. “Oh hey how did this get here?”

Hawk looked at him with disbelief. How could he not know how this happen? “Shiggy, what did you do?”

An eyebrow raised in annoyance. “Me? I didn’t do this!”

“Explain what happened, Shigaraki.”

“I’ve never seen him before in my life.” Hawks could’ve sworn he saw a slight grin for a second.

“Other than being a villain why did you kill this person?”

Shigaraki looked indignant, how dare he make such accusations. “I do not kill people, that is… that is my least favorite thing to do.”

Hawks clasped his hands together and pointed at him. ‘Boi’ he thought.

Hawks then asked, “Tell me shiggy.” there was a grin on hawks face, like he was the cat whom finally got the cream, “What were you doing before I arrived here?”.

“Alright. Well I was upstairs.”

“Okay.”

“I was sitting in my room.”

“Yes?”

“Playing a video game.”

“Go on.”

“When this guy walked in.”

“Okay.”

“And I turned his heart and lungs to dust.”

Hawks let out an audible groan. “Shiggggy, that kills people.”

Shiggy gasped in shock. “Well I didn’t know that.”

“How could you not know that?!”

“I’m in the wrong year. I SUCK.”

Hawks examined the body a bit closer.

“What happened to his hands?” 

“What’s that?” he put his hand behind his ear.

“His hands, why-why are they missing.”

“Oh those. I added them to my costume.”

“Why on earth would you do that.”

“Carl and paul were missing.”

“Shiggy.”

“And I had an important missions.”

“Shiggy.”

“And I need to wear seven hands on each mission.”

“What is wrong with you shigaraki?”

“Well, for starters I kill people and steal their hands.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why did i make this?  
> and no I'm not okay. (:


End file.
